


Stimuli

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: You help Walter study 'the effects of stimuli' on his body.





	Stimuli

**Author's Note:**

> commissions for the commission god, fic for the fic throne

Most of Walter’s research goes over your head. Still, you like to help where you can.

He’s currently studying ‘the effects of stimuli within a dream on the sleeping body’. In other words, if something that happens inside someone else’s dream will cause your own body to experience an elevated heart rate, sweating, etc. Naturally, Walter is using himself as his first sample, because no one else will do.

“So you’re going to fight a bunch of monsters and see if that gets your adrenaline going?” you ask, leaning over the counter in his tent.

“While that is the most obvious method of testing, it has several flaws. Chief among them being that I know I’m not in real danger - if things turn for the worse I have emergency disconnect functions prepared ahead of time,” Walter says. “Thus, it won’t trigger as much of a response in my brain, which makes the effects on my body more difficult to measure.”

You hadn’t even thought of that. There’s a reason you’re in Dreamsend Trade and not any of the more technical divisions.

“So something that will make your blood rush, but you won’t be prepared for…” A smile appears on your lips. “I think I can help with that.”

He quirks an eyebrow at you, and you kiss him.

You feel his body stiffen for just a moment before he kisses you in return. Despite what some of your gossipy coworkers would say, he does know how to kiss someone, you think absently, before losing yourself in the warmth of his lips and his hand cradling the back of your head.

When you part from him, you ask, “Does that work?”

“…Unorthodox, but…” There’s a tiny flush on his cheeks. “It will be acceptable for my needs.”

You can’t help yourself: “Your needs, you say?”

He scowls and doesn’t justify your terrible innuendo with a response. It’s fair. After a second, he kisses you again, harder this time.

Making out with Walter would be more enjoyable if he didn’t stop every so often to jot numbers down, but you suppose you knew what you got into. While he’s taking notes for the third or fourth time, you work on getting his ridiculous number of layers off of him. Your frustration must be obvious, because he chuckles while you’re struggling with his shirt.

“Do you ever show up in an outfit that isn’t impossible to take off?” you say, finally getting the last of his stupid buttons undone.

“Only in very rare cases,” he says, completely unapologetic. “Yours are consistently more practical to remove.”

This is true, but you help him with getting your clothes off anyway. They end up in a puddle on the floor with you ending up sitting on top of the counter.

“I do have a bed,” he says. “That can’t be comfortable.”

You shrug. “It’s not really, but a change of pace is nice. I’ll be sore after either way.”

Walter accepts that without more concern, and finishes undressing himself.

Another terrible innuendo springs to mind when Walter’s cock springs out of his pants, something about the effects on his dream body being pretty measurable, but you keep that one to yourself. He might actually refuse to have sex with you.

No, having him slide right into you is definitely worth one missed pun. You don’t need much time to adjust to his size inside you and he starts a rhythm up immediately, slow and deep, making your hands fly up to cover your mouth. Your other coworkers don’t stop by Walter’s place in the middle of a dream often, but they’d definitely recognize your moans from outside.

He smirks just slightly at seeing the effect he’s having on you and keeps that pace, going deeper on each thrust. Every motion sends heat and pleasure up your spine. While you’re quivering and holding back your voice, he stretches one arm out - what is he -

He’s reaching for his pen and notes. To take notes while he’s still having sex with you.

You like to think you’re pretty accepting of Walter’s quirks, but there are some things you just can’t allow.

“Walter, hey, stop-”

Walter, to his credit, does stop right away and pulls out of you. “What’s wrong?” He’s genuinely concerned that he might have hurt you, though you only can tell because you’ve known him so long that this is a Concerned Scowl and not an Irritated Scowl.

You hop off the counter and, while he’s still confused, push him onto his back on the floor.

“No note-taking while you’re fucking me,” you say, from on top of him. “Understood?”

He looks a bit dazed, but accepts the admonishment with a quiet: “…understood.” He would probably be more verbose if you weren’t brushing against his cock, but you’re pretty sure he got the message anyway.

You sink onto his cock, and this time you don’t muffle your moans. Sitting on his cock gives you a good view of him biting his lip, and gives him ample opportunity to grab your hips when you start your own rhythm. Yours is faster and harder this time, and when he starts to move his own hips he matches the pace you set.

As your pleasure spirals upwards, your voice gets louder. Let your coworkers hear you, you don’t even care. Getting him to groan is an accomplishment you can be proud of, even if he’ll never match you in volume.

He comes first, but you get those last few thrusts you need to come before he goes soft inside you. Exhausted and content, you collapse on top of him.

“…I can’t stand to get my notes with you on top of me,” Walter says, not sounding entirely annoyed.

You lift your torso up and stretch just enough that you can grab his notes and pen from the counter, then drop them by his hand and go back to flopping on him.

He huffs something that might be amused. “Understood.”


End file.
